


Intangible Dreams

by redd093



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Human Nature, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd093/pseuds/redd093
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A story about how sometimes, no matter how hard we want something, it can be miles beyond our reach.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Intangible Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A story about how sometimes, no matter how hard we want something, it can be miles beyond our reach.

The girl sat in her chair. 

She sipped her tea. 

She read her book. 

She was by herself. 

Just like always.

She had the nicest clothes, the finest food, everything she needed.

But she had nothing she wanted.

The only thing she ever wanted that her parents would allow her to have was her books.

Her books kept her company. 

They were her friends. 

Her only way to escape her room.

The book she read was her favorite. 

She had read it many times, and knew all of the words.

It was about a little girl, around her age, who went on a grand adventure. 

The little girl in the book met talking animals, and fought ferocious monsters. 

And in a way, she saw herself as the little girl in the book.

She saw herself going on adventures, making new friends and overcoming evil. 

Because when it came down to it, there was only one thing the girl wanted in life.

She wanted to be free. 

Freedom meant she would leave her room and do whatever she wanted, not what her parents wanted. 

And she knew just what she wanted to do. 

She wanted to fight evildoers who would hurt the innocent.

She wanted to be a fierce knight, like in her books. 

She would not fight for glory, but simply for the knowledge that she was making other's happy.

She would become a hero.

And then, the girl's thoughts shattered. She heard a scream. It was right outside her window. She quickly jumped out of her chair and went to see what had made the noise. Her eyes grew wide as she beheld the scene before her. A large man was standing over a woman. The woman was bloodied and crying. The girl looked up and saw that her parents had forgotten to latch her window lock. She quickly opened her window for what seemed like the first time in years, and wasn't able to resist stopping and taking in a breath of fresh air. This was her chance. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to jump out her window and attack the large man, saving the woman and becoming a hero, just like in her books. Maybe the large man would fight back, but she could take him. She had read enough books to know how to fight. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life..... So why couldn't she move? The girl was rooted to the spot, her feet not listening to her. The only movement she seemed to make was tremors that shook her whole body. She wanted to move with all of her might, but there was always one thing in her books that she had never liked, and it attacked her now. Fear. She was terrified. She tried to move again, and saw the large man strike the bloodied woman, making her scream yet again. Finally, the girl's eyes returned to normal, and the tremors calmed themselves. Slowly and carefully, she closed her window and latched it tightly. 

The girl sat in her chair. 

She sipped her tea. 

She read her book.

 

 

And she cried.


End file.
